


A Proboation

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, ITS A PUN ON PROMOTION OKAY, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, Threshecutioner Karkat, bulges and nook, condykat, homesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is the condesce's top threshicutioner. Halfway through a royal conference, she decides he is deserving of a "Proboation." Karkat soon finds out what that intails, and decides he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proboation

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE CONDYKAT AND I HOPE U DO TOO ,,, ENJ O Y

Her Imperious Condescension tapped her fingers impatiently on her throne, glancing up at the clock every few minutes. He was late, and she would not stand for this much longer. She could feel a warmth spread throughout her, and she was not in the mood for him to be late. Just A few more minutes...

The door to her throneroom was thrown open, and Her head threshicutioner, Karkat Vantas, strolled down the long hall to her throne, royal bodyguards in tow. He dropped to one knee, looking down and Bowing at her feet. 

"Her imperious Condescension," he muttered, waiting for a moment before straightening up and standing at call. He handed over a file, full to the brim of papers, on their latest raid and takeover of a newest planet, written in Karkat's own messy handwriting. She flipped through the folder, skimming the pages, and tossed it to the side, to be examined later. 

Her heels clinked on the floor, and she stood up, and slowly walked towards Karkat. His bodyguards cowered before her, and she growled at them, baring her teeth and gesturing towards the door and telling them to wait outside. They both nod, and run to the door in record speed, slamming it behind them. Her eyes gleamed, and she smiled, her teeth showing like a predator who just caught her prey.

"Hey, nubs," she called to him, and ran her fingers through his thick, short hair. 

"Meenah." He murmured, quietly, looking up into her eyes. She towered over him, at a menacing 7 feet tall, and her hair flowed behind her as she walked. She grinned, and rubbed the base of his nubby little horns, prompting a soft purr to start from his throat. She leaned down, brushing her lips against his ear as she whispered, 

"You've been such a good bouy, Shouty, and you've done me a lot of searvice. I think..." She trailed off, her cool breath sending tingles down Karkat's spine. He took a deep breath, and he could smell pheromones dripping from her, filling the room with her scent. His bloodpusher was beating out of his chest, but he stayed still, standing straight as She hovered around him.

"I think it's aboat time you got a proboation." She whispered, biting down on his ear with her fangs. He finally dropped his Façade, letting out a high pitched whimper as he felt his candy blood well up at the mark. 

She licked the blood up, and grabbed his arm, pulling him around behind her throne and into her private quarters. As soon as the door closed behind them, She slammed him against a wall, and pressed her clammy lips against his. They made out fiercely, and Karkat could feel his bulge twitch, the pheromones She was giving off clouding his mind. They kissed, fiercely, teeth clacking against each others, tongues intertwined. 

They broke apart, Karkat's bright red eyes burning into her Dark fuchsia ones. She withdrew her hands, and smoothy moved along her body, pulling her hair out of the way and unzipping her body suit. She slipped it down slowly, revealing her large rumblespheres and gills, tattered and pierced from all the years she's lived and fought. He lunged forward, attaching himself to her breast and gently biting the sensitive flesh. He received a gasp as a reward, and a hand slid down his torso, before palming at his crotch. He groaned, biting at her tit with his small, rounded teeth.

He became impatient, digging his claws in and ripping at the remainder of her skintight bodysuit, shredding it and pulling it from her thighs. He chirred against her neck, not being able to reach any higher, and went to tangle his claw in her bulge...s. Oh shit. He glanced down, and his eyes were met with a mess of tendrils wrapping around his palm, absolutely drenched in her prematerial. He looked up, and saw that she was staring at him with a wide grin.

"Like what ya sea?" She asked, giving him a quick wink. He stammered, his face red, before saying, 

"Yeah, bit more than I bargained for though." 

She chuckled, and unbuttoned his uniform, sliding it down his scarred chest and down to his ankles, releasing his own bulge from its fabric confines. It wasn't the biggest, but it was thick, and dripped translucent red, along with his nook, down his thighs. Smiling, she leaned down, and licked a stripe up his neck.

"You reedy for the ride of ya life, Crabcatch?" 

Karkat grinned, nodding and whispering, "I was fucking hatched ready." 

With that, she grabbed him, pulling him back to her pailing platform. He grinned. He, Karkat Vantas, was about to pail Her Imperious Condescension, in her own respiteblock. Score one for Vantas.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her down to meet his lips as she moved closer, lining up her bulges. They had the right idea, and one immediately dived into Karkat's nook, sending a shiver up his spine when the cold tendril pushed into his opening. She gasped, and pushed further into him, and more little tentacles get the same idea, nestling into the warmth. 

Nervously, Karkat glanced down at her bulge. He noticed that the few tentacles that had already entered him were not only a quarter of the way in, but were moderately short, the longest tentacle probably was about 15 inches long. He already felt full, and not even having taken a quarter of her bulges, was pretty concerned. 

"Um, Meenah, I think we have a bit of a fucking problem here." 

"Hmm?" she questioned, holding onto the m for much longer than need be. 

"I don't think it'll fit."

She chortled, before leaning down and getting in his face. 

"Naut with THAT attitude, it wont!" 

She ended her sentence with a thrust, pushing her dicks farther into Karkat and bringing forth a moan from the stout boy. He arched his back, gasping as the bulges were hilted into him. More were wriggling their way in, and Karkat felt full to bursting, and it was so good. He glanced down, and saw a writhing bump, Her tentabulges were bright fuchsia, and he could see them through his stomach, the great bumps moving around in his nook.

Karkat could feel the warmth starting from his stomach building up, but he could feel more of her bulges writhing their way into him. Finally, when he felt so full to bursting, she, thankfully was unable to force anymore into his nook. the remainder of the tendrils began wrapping around his bulge, pink and red mixing to become a rich maroon that coated their bulges. 

She panted above him, thrusting in as her bulges writhed inside of him, moving the bump on his stomach that was slowly expanding. He could tell she was getting close, but she had made no movement to pull out or to grab a bucket. With the realization that she was about to use him as her bucket, he was pushed over the edge. He came, letting out a harsh moan and arching his back as his bulge spewed Candy red all over his and Meenah's torso. Her bulges, however, created a seal, and none of his genetic material could escape his nook, and his seed flap expanded, absorbing all that it could. His bulge still writhed around, not retracting because his nook was too full for it to go back into its sheathe.

She held on for another few minutes, before letting go inside of him with a high pitched whimper. Her bulges lashed inside him, releasing her royal colour into his waiting seedflap. his stomach continues to expand, full to bursting with copious amounts of genetic material. material dripped from her nook down her thighs, and she sighed in satisfaction as she slowly pulled out of Karkat and looked at her handiwork. 

Karkat's stomach was full, the skin stretched taut with the volume of their mixed material. His bulge had finally retracted, and a gentle dribble of their mixed maroon was dripping from his stretched nook. She grinned, and leaned down, biting down on his neck to leave a claiming mark. He whimpered, and closed his eyes, biting down on his lip. 

"Come on Crabby, lets getchu cleaned up." She murmured into his ear, scooping him up into her arms and carrying the small threshicutioner to her ablutions block. There, she turned on the shower to a lukewarm spray, and reached her hand gently into his nook, careful not to claw him  
up as she released the load in his seedflap. He moaned out as the sea of genetic material came flowing out, the light maroon flowing down the drain. She made eye contact with him as she licked the colour off her fingers, grinning wide with her shark fangs. 

" 's a nice coralor we mako, Nubs. Shoald do it again sometime." 

His face turned a bright shade of red, and he smiled weakly back at her, pushing himself up with his arms.

"C'mon shorty, lets go ta coon." 

He followed her down the hall, watching her swaying ass as she walked. He was still slightly in shock. He, Karkat Vantas, was crawling into Her Imperious condescension's recooperacoon. Fucking amazing. 

He sat down in the slime next to her, and closed his eyes, exhausted. Sleep washed over them both, and for once, He didn't have a single worry about anything.


End file.
